mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Distrust
Distrust is the fifth scenario in Clash of the Dragons, the fourth part of Heroes Chronicles. When Mutare's dragons, including the new crystal dragons, invade Erathia, AvLee's forces rush in to aid their allies. But since the independent border towns haven't received word from anyone, they see all outsiders as invaders. Tarnum is forced to fight the Erathians in order to save them from Nighon's armies. Aspen is still trying to find evidence of a traitor, but ever since he was injured in an ambush, he has refused to speak to Tarnum, and uses his assistants to carry messages to him instead. Tarnum tries to figure out what's bothering Valita, and tells her she should communicate more with her soldiers - a good officer should have the loyalty and respect of those fighting under them. She takes this as a sign that he's going to kick her out of the army, and she leaves in the middle of the night, planning to fight Mutare's minions on her own. Kurbon makes it clear that he blames Tarnum for this. After a while, Aspen locates her, and Tarnum manages to talk her into coming back to camp. She tells him that she feels shame because the demons tortured her until she talked, betraying her own men. He points out that anyone would have talked if they were tortured by demons for three months, and that she has nothing to be ashamed for. With the aid of the knight Sorsha, Tarnum managed to drive away the armies of Nighon and protect Erathia. Walkthrough Tarnum starts out with a Rampart and his two strongest heroes from the previous scenario. He also has the hero Sorsha, with a large Castle army, but she's trapped behind a quest guard that only Tarnum can open. The red hero Deemer has a Dungeon in the southeastern corner, and their lands are protected behind a heavily guarded red garrison. There's also two Infernos in the red player's lands, and some Crystal Caverns and Sulfurous Lairs that will let them field crystal and rust dragons. Sorsha is trapped near the garrison, so she can see when the enemy starts to move out. Stretched across the map, there are three neutral Castles, all guarded by crystal dragon stacks. West of Tarnum's Rampart, there's a neutral Rampart, but the two-way monolith between them is heavily guarded by crystal and black dragons. He can also head northeast, to fight his way through a garrison and capture one of the Castles. Capturing the Castles will give Tarnum more choices regarding which units to field. Once he has built up a large force of angels and dragons, he can take the fight to the enemy, clear their garrison and take their towns. Towns * Two Ramparts * Three Castles * One Dungeon * Two Infernos Strategy The seer's hut south of the northeastern Castle will give two crystal dragons for 40 crystal. The hut east of the central Castle will give the Ring of Infinite Gems for the Bow of the Sharpshooter. East of the southwestern Castle, Sorsha can pick up the Breastplate of Brimstone from a seer's hut. And the seer's hut south of the neutral Rampart will give 11 gold dragons for 25 war unicorns. The green two-way monolith in the center of the map will take heroes to the northwestern corner, where they can find a Dragon Utopia and the Bow of the Sharpshooter. Sorsha starts with all the parts of the Bow of the Sharpshooter, so the player can either trade one for the Ring of Infinite Gems and still keep the other bow, or just keep both bows and give them to different heroes. Category:Clash of the Dragons scenarios